The present invention relates to a computer device, especially a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), comprising a casing in which are accommodated an electronic circuit and a touch screen, a protective cover movably arranged on the casing for selectively covering and uncovering at least the touch screen, and a stylus for operating said touch screen.
The stylus is the primary tool used to perform data input tasks on most PDA devices. Therefore, it is very important to provide users with convenient access to the stylus when they need to use it in conjunction with operation of the PDA device. Of equal importance is that returning the stylus to its designated storage location after use should also be hassle-free. The actions of retrieving and replacing the stylus from/to the designated storage are generally repeated many times during any period of using the PDA device.
In all typical PDA devices, the space allocated for storing the stylus is often found within the case enclosure of the device. In such designs, scarce volumetric space is taken up to fit in the stylus which otherwise could be put to better use--such as fitting in electronic circuits that must reside within the enclosure of the PDA device. There are, however, abundant volumetric spaces immediately exterior of the device that are seldom put to good use. An example of such abundant spaces can be easily found in PDA devices that have a protective cover. Typically the protective covers are designed to be set back a substantial distance from the display screen which is delicate because it is made of glass material. In such a situation, there is a generous amount of empty volumetric space in between the surface of the display screen and the inner surface of the bulging protective cover.